


I can't feel my legs

by Kelady



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Depressed Stiles, Depression, Derek is back, Dread Doctors - Freeform, F/M, Hurt Stiles, M/M, More tags to be added, Nightmares, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Panic Attacks, Post episode 5 of season 501, Post-Nogitsune, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stiles Has Issues, Stiles Has Nightmares, Stiles Has Panic Attacks, Stiles Needs a Hug, Stiles Stilinski Has Low Self-Esteem, Stiles-centric, i love derek, only the beginigng, paralyzed stiles, where do I start
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelady/pseuds/Kelady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't worry Stiles, I'm just gonna eat your legs."<br/>Donovan's last words. He pulled the pin, killing Donovan knocking him to the ground. He tries to move, to get up. but his legs don't seem to be cooperating. He can't even feel them. </p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Where Donovan get's the payback he wanted</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Note: not following the story line like at all, this happens and it goes from there</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't be starting a new story, but this came to me in a dream... sorta. enjoy

“Don’t worry Stiles, I’m just gonna eat your legs.”

He pulls the pin, but it doesn’t just go through Donavon. It knocks him to the floor. He looks over and he sees Donavon with a pole through him. He sighs in relief, that he still has his legs.

“Thank god.” He moves to get up. But he can’t. “No.” He whispers He tries to move his leg but nothing happens. He’s vaguely aware he can’t _feel_ them. He tries to move his toes. Nothing.

“Oh god.” He feels blood trickle onto his hand and he hears the dread doctors. He tries to use his arms to move him, but it’s tough work. He see’s his phone. He heads toward. He grabs it and then slowly just in the nick of time pulls himelf into the shadows.

The dread doctors clean up the body with insane swiftness. Once they’re gone he calls his dad.

“Stiles? Why aren’t you in bed?”

“Dad.” He tries not to sob. “I can’t feel my legs. I can’t move them.” His breathing is getting heavy, he starts to see black spots.

“Where are you Stiles? I’m gonna come get you.”

“Library I’m at the school library.”

“I’ll be right there, there’s an ambulance coming. We’re 6 minutes out. Just hold on, Stiles hold on.” He drops the phone as he hears the sirens getting louder. It all happens so quickly, yet he feels like he’s in slow motion. Before he knows it he’s in the ambulance with his dad holding his hand.

“Stiles, you’re in shock. Can you hear me?” His eyes glazed over he looks at his dad and nods. He turns his head back.

“I can’t feel my legs.” He whispers scared.

“I know Stiles, I know. We’ll figure this out. Together. I promise.” His dad says squeezing his hand

“I can’t feel my legs.” He repeats “I can’t feel my legs.” His dad just squeezes his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, guys! Got an update. I'm super excited with the amount of Kudos I got, so i'm going to try and update again tonight! Thanks everyone who kudos and subscribed!! Also Dereks back! Yay

He’s in the hospital room and he’s just had some testing done. After the shock wore off he told his dad not to call anyone of his friends. Not yet. Melissa came in a few minutes ago to take his vitals. Hi dad is talking to the doctor. He can hear mumbling. That’s it. His dad opens the door and comes in with the doctor.

“Stiles. It may seem bad now, but we’re gonna get the best doctor to look at you. We’re going to fix this.”

That translates to there is nothing we can do, but I’ll give you hope. Okay dad is what he wants to say

“We can’t afford it.” Is what comes out of his mouth

“We’ll make it work. Stiles, I promise.” He gives him was is supposed to be a convincing look. Stiles sighs and decides to avoid the topic for now.

“Can I go home now? I just need some sleep. It’s been a long night.”

“Of course. I uh bought a wheel chair, a temporary one… we can get a better one if its…” If it’s permanent. He nods. Maybe he’ll feel better in the morning. Melissa told him to take care, and told him to tell Scott and them soon. He doesn’t know if he can. At least tomorrow is Sunday. He doesn’t have school.

He sighs as his dad helps him in the car.

"Stiles." His dad says once they start driving. "Not right now, but at some point I need to know why you were in the library and what happened."

"I know dad. I really just want to get some sleep." his dad nods turning his attention back to the road.

Once they get home, they decide that Stiles should stay on the couch for two reasons.

One, he can't walk up the stairs and it's just an incovience 

And Two... his dad can't carry him up twice a day. He's just too old for that.

So couch it is. his dad offers to help him change and shower, but he says he can manage to change and just wants to sleep. his dad gives him his clothes and heads up for the night telling him he'll check on him later. he nods. It takes him 15 minutes all in all to change, and he considers that a win. Soon, he drifts off to sleep hoping this is all just a dream.

 

He wakes up and falls off the couch. So not a dream. His dad runs in and helps him to his chair.

His dad gives him a weak smile and helps Stiles up. He sits around dumbly and vacantly the whole day. He doesn’t eat, he doesn’t do anything. His dad took the day off to be with him, but is just as frustrating for him as it is Stiles. Well almost as frustrating. Guess Donavan got what he wanted after all.

The night goes basically the same he wakes from a nightmare that's only slightly harder to shake. He's getting better at calming down, his dad doesn't even really need to help him much anymore. he doesn't scream so much rather then gasp awake in a cold sweat. but it's better. 

Once up for school and his dad tells him he doesn’t have to go. But he needs to. Just to get it over with. His dad already spoke to some of his teachers to let them know. It just the kids… and his friends.

“Come on dad, I don’t want to be late.” He starts wheeling himself to the door.

“Stiles this can wait, you don’t-“

“Dad, I just want to get it over with.” His dad nods and helps stiles into the car.

“If it’s too much and you want to come home just call. I’ll be there in 5 minutes. Okay?” his dad looks over at him.

“Okay dad.” The rest of the trip is silent. Once he gets there his dad gives him one more questioning look and he nods. His dad goes over to his side and helps him out of the car into that damn chair. People are already looking and whispering.

“You sure?” His dad reaffirms

“yeah, I’ll see you later.” He gives his dad a hug and wheels off everyone making room for him. He expects to see Scott first since their lockers are next to each other. But it’s not. It’s mason and Liam. He almost runs into them because they’re just moving out of the way.

“Stiles?” Liam asks. “Why are you in a wheel chair?”

“Why do people usually use wheel chairs, Liam?” he’s so not in the mood.

“Does Scott know?”

“Does Scott know what?” He hears Scott say. I guess he hasn’t seen him yet. He stops short and he looks down.

“Stiles? What happened?” He looks seriously concerned. Kira of course isn’t far behind and Malia is here too. And Lydia. He sighs.

“Can we not do this right here, where everyone can hear?” he asks

“Yeah, lets go.” They start walking and he pushes him self. They get a few feet ahead when they hear him sigh. Scott turns around and looks guilty

“I got you.” he starts pushing Stiles. Once they get into a classroom they all start asking questions at once.

“What happened?”

“When did this happen?”

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“Is it permanent?”

“SHUT UP!” They all get quite “I was outside the school Saturday night when Donavan tried  to kill me. I dunno. He said he wanted revenge for something my father did to his father. I killed him he knocked me down, and now my legs are useless. I don’t know if its permanent. It looks that way, I didn’t tell you because I didn’t know how.” He keeps his face down the whole time, he glances up.

“Stiles…” Scott starts

“Look, if you just wanna leave just go. It’s fine I get it.” He waves his hand and they look at him like he’s insane. “What?”

“We’re not leaving you.” Scott says “We’ll figure this out. Together. Yeah?”

He nods. “We’re late for class.” Scott nods and starts pushing him to biology. They open the door and the room goes quiet. Even the teacher looks like she doesn’t know what to say. She soon snaps out of it.

“Stiles, we have a uh desk here that is accessible for your uh needs.” he tries not to look angry

“Yeah, thanks.” Scott wheels him over and pushes him in. he gives the guy in the desk a look and he gets up so Scott can sit next to him.

“As I was saying…”

 

Everything was pretty good until lunch. His last class before lunch doesn't have any friends in it, because it's AP Astrology and Lydia took AP physics instead.

He wheels himself to the cafeteria and the whole room goes quiet when he enters. He pushes past them and heads to the lunch line. Once he gets there things get worse. he's so low, he can't even see the food. And it's dosguisting where hes looking. He tries his best but ends up grabbing a salad at end. Most of his friends are sitting down when he heads over. 

The he realizes the chairs are attached to the tables. he doesn't have anywhere to sit. His anger starts to boil and Scott pats him on the back.

"I'm starving. I'm so glad it was burger day." And Stiles fuse box might have blown. he threw his salad getting the attantion of everyone and cursed, quite a bit.

"I fucking hate my goddamn life and this goddamn chair. I fucking hate it, I just want out of this fucking chair! if my stupid jeep ever worked, i never would have been there! I just wish he died sooner!" He's shouting at the end of it, and everyone is looking at him. He does his best to storm out but it's hard. Scott and the pack follows pushing Stiles out following him.

"Stiles, are you alright?" Scott asks softly 

Stiles lets out a hysterical laugh. "No scott i'm not. You just heal everytime you get hurt. Well not me. So no i'm not okay. I actaully just want to be alone. Please."

"I'm here if you want to talk, Stiles... and i'm sorry i wasn't there to help." Stiles just waves his hand and wheels away. And he totally doesn't have a panic attack in an empty room.

 

The rest of the day is the same. People whispering, getting looks. Basically, it sucks. He can’t go to gym either so he has to do sports reports. What kinda bullshit is that. Scott and the pack has been surprisingly patient with his… out bursts. He hates that he can’t do anything.l. When his dad picks him up at the end of the day, he is in the same depressed mood as yesterday.

“Hey dad.” He says as Scott rolls him to the car.

“Hey Stiles, Scott.” He nods. “We have an appointment with a special doctor so we need to leave.”

“I’m not going dad.” Stiles sighs

“Why? It could help you.” His dad looks at him like he's crazy

“We can’t afford it. Not after the eichen house and all my hospital bills that we haven’t finished paying off. Dad, I know you want to help, but we can’t.” he sighs as Scott helps him into the car.

“I don’t care about money, we’ll make it work. I’ll take more hours.” He persist

“Dad, you take more then you should already. I’ll see you later Scott. Pack meeting at 8, right?” He asks when he’s in the car.

“Yeah, I’ll see you later buddy.” With one last look he walks away.

“Dad, we can’t afford it. I’ll make it work. We’ll make it work.” he looks towards his dad pulling out

“Just go to the appointment stiles, if he thinks he can do something then we’ll talk about money. One appointment isn’t going to break us.”

Stiles sighs “Fine.”

“Thank you.”

 

The appointment went the way Stiles expected. There’s nothing they can do unless they go in and look at the problem. The procedure is $10,000. They definitely can’t afford that.

“it’s okay dad really. I know you want to fix me, but we can’t afford it. It’s okay, as long as I have you, I’m good. We’ll make it work. We’ll just move my stuff to the dining room and maybe get me a better chair or something and it’ll be fine.” Stiles says as his dad feels bad.

“I’m so sorry Stiles.”

“It’s okay dad, really. I love you and we can get through this.” He gives his dad a smile when he gets in the truck.

“Maybe we can start a charity thing, where people can donate money. People can be nice in beacon hills, and everyone loves you.” he tries to hope.

“Yeah.” He sighs “Maybe.”

He heads to pack night which still takes place in Dereks loft even though Derek is nowhere to be found. He takes the elevator, as usual because really, who wants to walk up 10 flights of stairs. He rolls into the door, and then he sees the stairs going down. He sighs. He’s also 20 minutes early so it looks like he’ll be sitting here for a while. He reaches in his bag to do homework.

“Stiles?” He drops his book as his head whips around.

“Derek? When the hell did you get back?” he asks

“Why are you here, and… why are you in a wheel chair?” he asks walking towards him.

“Pack night… we usually do it here since it’s the only uh place… and I uh… can’t really walk right now.” Derek is to him now, looking at him.

“Here, let’s get you over here.” He basically lifts Stiles over towards the couches.

“What happened though?”

“Oh you know people want revenge on your dad so they try to eat you and you end up killing them while paralyze you in the process. The usual.” He sighs 

“Is it permanent?” derek doesn't ask for more detail.

“Well, they maybe could fix it, but the procedure is… we can’t afford it after…” He looks away.

“The nogitsune.” Derek finishes.

“Yeah, we still haven’t paid off all those bills and we can’t afford anything that expensive. So yeah, it’s permanent.”

“How much is it?”

“To start, roughly 10 grand.” He sighs sitting back

“Wow.”’

“Yeah, there’s no way.” He sighs. “So,” he starts before Derek can comment. “When did you get back?” Derek raises his eyebrows at the sudden topic change, but answers none the less.

“Um, a few days ago. I was going to call, but I wanted to figure out a few things first.”

Stiles just nods.

“So why do you do pack night here?”

“Cause we have nowhere else to do it. I guess now that your back well have to move it…” When Derek doesn’t respond stiles whispers “I missed you.” I comes out a whisper but Derek hears it. Stiles doesn’t expect an answer but he swears he hears Derek whisper you too.

The rest of the pack show up together. They all stop when they see Derek and Stiles laughing at something stupid Stiles said.

“Hey guys.” Stiles says between pants “Derek’s back.”

Stiles stops laughing and tilts his head questioningly.

They shake their head and welcome Derek back.

“So, what do you guys want to do tonight.”

“Well, funny thing you brought that up.” Stiles starts with a grin. “So… the new Avengers just came out on dvd, and guess who bought?” He reaches in his bag and pulls it out. “I haven’t seen yet because of everything… SO! We need to see it. Pleeeeasssee” he begs

They all laugh and nod.

Once the movie is over Stiles smiles.

“THAT WAS AMAZING! OMG!! I want to watch it 4 more times!” He pretends to blast Dereks with a repulsor beam and laughs. “That was epic! And I feel bad about Jarvis, Tony isn’t going to have him anymore, and it was all because of Wanda, I don’t like her. And Hydra is back!?” He stops talking and looks around “uh, I mean did you guys like it?” They all laugh.

“Yeah, but not as much as you.”

“I would have preferred the notebook.” Lydia says “But yeah, it was good.”

“What time is it?” Stiles asks, he hadn’t eaten since lunch

“Nearly 11. We should head out.” Scott says

“Maybe we should do pack night on a weekend. How about we move it to Friday? So we don’t have to worry about school tomorrow?”

“That’s a good idea.”

“Are we still doing it here…?” He looks at Derek with wide questioning eyes. He rolls his eyes

“Yeah, we can do it here.” Stiles cheers.

“We do need to figure out the dread doctors…” Stiles face falls and he nods. “We need to fill Derek in… if you’re staying?”

“Yeah, it looks that way.” Stiles smiles.

“Well I think we should get going.” Scott says “Glad you’re back Derek.” They all get up and walk up the stairs. Stiles wheels over and sighs when they’re already half out the door. Derek walks behind him.

“They’re just forgetting. They’re not used to it yet. They’ll remember soon.” Derek lifts Stiles chair.

“Yeah, well I’m not used to it either.” He says snippy he sighs. “Sorry. I just hate this.”

“It’s alright. It’ll take some time. For all of us.”

“I’ll see you later Derek.” He rolls out, the rest of his friends already gone. He calls his dad once he’s on the ground.

“Yeah, pack nights over. Can you come get me?”

“Yeah, I’m so sorry Stiles, I need about half an hour, I’m in the middle of something on the other side of town. I didn’t realize how late it’s gotten.”

“It’s okay dad. I’ll wait.” He hangs up the phone. He rolls back inside and sighs putting his head in his hands. “I’m so fucking useless. Just an inconvenience.” He whispers to himself. A hand on his should makes him jump, or well shift in his chair where he almost falls off.

“Geeze Derek, what are you doing?”

“I’m taking home. Come on.” He starts pushing Stiles

“Dude it’s fine I’ll just-“

“Stop talking, it’s not a problem. Call your dad tell him Scotts giving you a ride.” He rolls his eyes

“Yeah, dad? I got a ride. I’ll text when I’m home… I know it’s a late shift… I’ll be fine… dad, really you don’t have to worry, I can get to bed on my own… yes I’m sure… I’ll see you in the morning.” Derek doesn’t say anything and just helps him to the car. The drive to his house is silent and quick. He just stairs out the window.

“Have you ever regretted not appreciating something till it’s lost?” Stiles looks out of the corner of his eye. Derek nods. “I mean, no one really gets how useful legs are till they don’t work. You just take it for granted. And now I’d do anything to get them back, but it’s not gonna happen. I just wish I appreciated how much I used them. I guess this means I can’t sleep walk anymore. No getting lost in the woods again.” He says getting side tracked

“Did that still happen?” Derek asks cautiously

“Sometimes. It wasn’t where I was leaving the house.” He shrugs

“What about the nightmares?”

“No.” He lies “Not anymore.” He’s not sure Derek believes him but he doesn’t push. “not that it matters.” He whispers, but Derek hears. They pull up to the house and Derek helps him out of the car

“What time does your dads shift end?”

“6 am. He’s been taking double shifts.” Derek nods. “He’ll be back by 6:15. Of course I have to get up at 6 so when he comes in I’ll probably already be up. I feel bad, he has to drive me to school.”

“I can drive you.” Stiles turns his head around.

“Why would you do that?” Stiles asks

“Because you have enough on your plate. I don’t mind, on days like this it is easier for you and your dad. What time do you need to leave?”

“7:15.”

“I’ll be here. Do you need… help?” Derek ask wheeling him into the living room. He looks at the couch, with a make shift bed.

“No, I’ll just shower tomorrow.”

“What do you need help with?” Derek asks softly.

“Just getting up and down the stairs. I can do the rest. But-“ Derek is already lifting Stiles up the stairs. Once he’s in the handicapped bathtub his bad installed he’s good. He can do the rest on his own. With in 30 minutes Stiles is done.

“Der?” He calls out. He peaks through the door. “You can help me down, I’m dressed. He brought his tooth brush in the shower so he’s ready. Derek puts him on the couch and he sighs

“Thanks, you didn’t have to do that. So thanks.”

“You should get some sleep Stiles, it’s nearly 1.”

“Sorry kept-“

“It’s fine Stiles. It’s what friends are for.”

“Well thanks.” Derek heads out the door leaving Stiles all alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye sorry it took me so long to get a chapter out but i haven't given up, i promise.

He wakes up at about 5 with a gasp and he falls off the couch with a thud.

He slowly comes back to reality doing his breathing exercises. He’s glad he didn’t scream again. That would have been bad. He sighs and knows he’s not going to get anymore sleep so he decides to do some homework. He can’t pull himself back on the couch so he just lays on the floor and does it as the sun comes through the window. No before long his dad comes through the door.

“hey dad.”

“Stiles.” He doesn’t ask just helps him on the couch.

“Go get some sleep, Scott offered to drive me to school. I showered last night so, just get some sleep.” He says remembering his dad doesn’t know Derek is back.

“do you need help-“

“No, it’ll take me some time, but you look dead on your feet. Go.” He nods

It does take time to where Derek opens the door and Stiles is still trying to pants on.

Derek raises and eyebrow and Stiles glares

“I’m fine just turn around.” He does, after a few minutes of rustling and grunting he has them on. “We’re good.” Derek turns around.

“Is it always that hard?” Stiles sighs

“Yeah.” He looks away

“Well, can’t your dad help?” Derek asks

“Yeah, I totally want help putting clothes on by my father. I can manage on my own.”

“How long does it take you to put pants on?” Derek asks getting Stiles wheel chair ready

“Few minutes, 10 tops.”

“10 minutes?” Derek gasps “And you refuse to let anyone help you?”

“I figure if I do it by myself I’ll get better and then it’ll be quicker. Just takes time.” Stiles shrugs

“I want to help.” Derek says Lifting him into the chair

“You want to help me put pants on?” Stiles wonders.

“No.” Derek scowls “I want to help with your medical bills.”

Stiles eyes widen. And then he sighs

“No.” Derek actually stops pushing.

“Why?”

“Because you’re only doing this because you feel bad. You don’t even like me.” Derek pauses when he finishes putting Stiles in the car.

“If I didn’t like you I wouldn’t be helping you.”

“I don’t believe you.” Stiles says as Derek gets in the car.

Derek just sighs “No matter the reason, I have enough money where I don’t want to see you confined to a chair for the rest of your life.” Stiles shakes his head

“Its 10,000 dollars Derek. That’s too much to ask someone.”

“You’re not asking. I’m offering. And if it makes you feel better you can pay me back whenever you have the money.” Stiles shakes his head

“No.”

“If you keep saying no, I’m going to talk to your dad.” Derek growls

“No.” Stiles says

“I’m done arguing for now, when is your dads shift? Do you need a ride home today?” Derek asks

“No, I’ll wait.” Stiles looks out the window

“When does your dad’s shift end?”

“5.”

“School gets let out at 2:30.”

“Yeah, so?” he asks

“I’ll pick you up out front.” Derek pulls into the school parking lot and helps him out of the car.

“Whatever… thanks Derek.” he says before rolling off.

He heads to his locker where Scott and Kira are.

“Dude! I’m so sorry about yesterday, when I realized we left and you didn’t have any way to get home-“

“It’s fine Scott. Derek gave me a ride.” Stiles reaches for the top shelf for a book. Scott immediately grabs it for him.

“That’s good. We’re all just so worried that it’s all so new we forgot. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine Scott really.”

“Got everything?” When Stiles nods Scott starts pushing him to class. “Oh, and we need to have a pack meeting tonight. It’s about the dread doctors.”

“Okay, I’ll text everyone. When?”

“4? I have a few things I need to do first.”

Everyone says they’ll be there.

The day passes in a blur, and Stiles hates it more then ever. He’s not getting picked on or anything, people are being surprisingly nice to him… it’s just he’d rather people treat him like they always did, rather then switching it. He went from invisible to everyone making sure he’s okay. He doesn’t like it.

When Derek picks him up he’s ready to fall asleep. Lack of sleep food and energy will do that. Stiles barely registers the drive and soon he realizes he’s not at his house. They’re at the loft.

“What are we doing here?”

“We have a pack meeting in an hour and a half. I’m not driving you home to go pick you up.” Derek helps him out of the car.

“Oh… that makes sense.” Derek pushed him to the elevator.

“How much sleep did you get last night? You look like you’re a zombie.”

“Enough.”

“8 hours?” Derek asks as the door opens.

“Close.” 4 hours Derek brings him to the couch and lifts him up.

“Take a nap when they get here, I’ll wake you up.” Stiles wants to protest but by the time his head hits the pillow he’s already asleep

_“Stiles… oh Stiles. Do you like riddles?” Stiles takes a step back at the nogitsune “What gets bigger the more you take away?”_

_“A hole.” He whispers_

_“What get wetter the more it dries?”_

_“Towel.” He takes another step back_

_“When is a door not a door?”_

_“When it’s a jar.” He backs up farther._

_“Everyone has it but no one can lose it.”_

_“I don’t know. I don’t know.”_

_The nogitsune turns into himself. He gives a half smirk_

_“Oh Stiles, you should know this one by now.  Everyone has it but no one can lose it. Isn’t the answer obvious?_

_“I don’t know.”_

_“Think about it Stiles” The nogitsune grabs Stiles by his throat and throws him across the room._

_“I don’t know!”_

_“Maybe I will let you go when you figure it out.” The nogitsune smiles. “You think this is a dream, right? Just another nightmare. What you don’t know is the nightmare is out there. When you ‘wake up’. This is real Stiles. Are they?” he starts laughing_

Stiles wakes up screaming. He vaguely realizes someone is talking to him. He looks up and sees Derek basically cradling him. He pushes him away and looks away taking in a deep shaky breath.

“I’m fine.” Derek lets go and stands up

“You said you weren’t having nightmares.” Derek asks calmly and sits next him.

“I’m not… that was an exception.”

“You’re lying.” Stiles glares at him.

“Maybe I don’t want to tell you about it, you come back here and act like everything is the same! It’s not! I’m not!” He clenches his hands his nails dig into his palm. He unclenches them and tries to stop them from shaking.

“Stiles, I’m worried about you.”

”I’m fine.” He looks at his watch “They’re going to be here soon.”

Derek sighs but get up. Stiles slowly moves himself into an upright position his legs bent at an awkward looking angle. He sighs and tries to re-adjust. Derek just walks over and fixes them.

“Thanks.” Not soon after the pack are here they all sit down and get comfortable. Stiles sighs, jealous that they can do that without someone helping them.

“Okay, Scott? You said you had new about the dread doctors?”

“Yeah, they’re gone. They just left. Along with Theo.”

“Are they coming back?”

“I don’t know, they packed up everything though. And the left the chimera half breeds.”

“Really?” Liam asks “How do you know?”

“I dunno, I just feel it. I just know. It’s weird.”

“What are the dread doctors?” Derek wonders Leaning forward

“They’re trying to make the perfect killer. Monster. But they’re gone now.” Scott replies

“Well, let’s not think too much into it and count our blessings.” Stiles says cracking his neck.

“Oh so Stiles, I meant to ask how your appointment went yesterday?” All eyes turn to him.

“They don’t think they can do anything.” Stiles lies easily.

“No, they didn’t, Stiles.” Derek says

“Can’t you just leave it alone?” Stiles glares.

“No. I can’t.” he turns his attention to the group. “They doctor wants to go in a have a look but they can’t afford the procedure.”

“No, they didn’t.” Stiles gives Derek a hard look/

“They deserve to know. What I said we should do is help him pay, if we can get enough between us we can afford it. I have plenty where I could pay the whole bill but he won’t, so maybe if we all chip in or have a fundraiser for him-“

“No. No, No, No, No, No. NO.” He says to each pack member ending on Derek. “You don’t understand. It’s 10,000 to go in. Not to fix me. They could go in, say ‘yes I can do that’. He said it’d be 25,000 for the procedure. And if there’s nothing he can do it’s 10,000 down the drain. It’s not happening. I’m not taking your money. Any of your money.” He say looking at everyone.

“Stiles,”

“No.” He says, and then sighs “I have to use the bathroom, but this topic isn’t up for discussion.” Derek helps him into the chair and he rolls himself to the bathroom.

“We’re not letting him take no for an answer are we?” Scott asks

“Absolutely not. We’ll raise the money without him knowing, and when it’s all there he has to take it. So, we will meet without him, and have fundraiser ideas. Whatever we earn I have enough to pay for the rest. And I’m sure my uncle will love to make a large donation. Or he’ll regret it.”

”And that’s what we knew about the Dread Doctors, Derek. Any questions?” Lydia says covering as Stiles returns

“I feel like that’s not what you were talking about.” Stiles say suspiciously

“It was, promise.”

“Okay, so how do you kill a Dread Doctor?”

“Um. Scott didn’t say he knew how.” He looks at Scott.

“Whatever I’m too tired for this. Can we order a pizza?” Everyone shrugs. “The usual?” They all nod. He places the order and heads back.

“So, since we’re all here, what do you guys want to do?” Scott asks

“We could play a game?” Malia suggests

“What game?” Liam asks

“Well, do we have any games here… Derek?”

“I have like 3 games. Monopoly, Risk and Twister.” People perk up at Twister.

“Well, Monopoly and Risk take a while. So… twister?” Scott says and stiles gets frustrated

“Aren’t you guys forgetting something?” Derek says looking at Stiles.

“Stiles-“ Scott tries to appologize

“It’s fine play Twister. I don’t care.” He says shaking his head.

“No! We’ll play something we can all play.” Scott says everyone agreeing

“I don’t like board games anyway. Have fun I’ll read my book.” Stiles turns and head to his backpack he put near the other stuff. They all share a helpless look, but Derek saves thme

“Play Twister, I’ll go hang out with him.” Of course Stiles hears and gets mad.

“but it won’t be fun knowing-“

“Shut up and play twister.” He growls they all nod Derek walks over to where Stiles is pretending to read

“I’m fine Derek. I just want to read.”

“You’re not reading Stiles we both know it.” Stiles doesn’t turn around but he shuts the book.

“I think I just want to go home.” Stiles puts his book in his bag

“So you can go home and be depressed?” Stiles turns his head and glares at Derek

“Go to hell. I’m leaving.” He rolls to the stairs and huffs. Derek just stands there with his arms crossed.

Everyone is paying attention to this interaction not playing twister.

“If you don’t help me Derek, I’m calling my father and telling him you’re back and you kidnapped me, I swear to god Derek don’t test me.” He threatens to Derek. When Derek doesn’t move he pulls out his cell phone. And dials his dad. He looks at Derek

“Hey, dad. I’m at the loft… I just wanted to let you know who’s back. Derek!” Derek growls but still refuses “Yeah, he got back into town a week ago… Mhmm. But the thing is-“ His chair gets lifted. “He’s actually helping me. So there’s that but he’s still a fucking asswipe. Yes I know I should curse. I gotta go dad, can you come pick me up? Thanks.” He wheels out the door and goes the elevator. Derek joins him right before the door closes.

“I’m only trying to help you Stiles.” Stiles doesn’t respond. “Look, I’m sorry. I’ll still pick you up from school, but I don’t think you should be alone.”

“I don’t want to stay with them. They suck.” Stiles says, so they can hear.

“They-“

“Don’t defend them.” Stiles snaps.

“I won’t. but it’s hard. For me too. If you want I can go with you and we can do something. I don’t want you to be alone.” Derek offers

“Fine. We can go get burgers and fries.” He calls his dad. “Derek is taking me home… yes I realize I’m under age… yes he knows I’m underage. – dad. Stop right there. We’ll take about this when the werewolf can’t hear me… okay? Yes… Bye.” Stiles hangs up. Derek just raises an eyebrow.

“Don’t ask.” Derek goes to help Stiles in the car but he puts his hand up.

“I want to try doing it by myself.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to fall.” Derek asks

“So I don’t break my leg? Yeah, sure. I want to try.”

Derek wheels Stiles to the best position possible to get in. He lifts himself up with one hand on the car seat the other on the arm of the chair. He’s in between the car and the chair when his left arm buckles and he goes crashing to the ground.

Derek offers him a hand and Stiles nods. “You alright?”

“Fine, I barely felt it.” Stiles says once he’s in the car.

“Wait, you didn’t feel that at all? That’s what it’s like?” Derek wonders

“Well, I felt that I fell in my back from the force, but I didn’t feel it in my legs at all.”

“Huh…”

“Let’s go.”

They pull into the Johnny D’s parking lot and Derek helps Stiles into the chair. He starts to push him but Stiles stops him

“Wait, Derek… the last time I was in here I could walk.” Stiles looks inside. “I know them… I’ve known them since I was little.” Stiles whispers

“So?”

“They’ll ask what happened and I don’t have a coverstory besides I killed someone.”

“Okay, we’ll come up with a cover story… you were in a car accident.”

“Everyone knows that there was no car accident in this town.”

“While you were visiting your cousin.” Derek supplies

“I don’t have any cousins.” Stiles looks away

“Fine, then just family.” Derek rolls his eyes like its simple.

“My dad is the only family I have.” He looks down.

“Oh… well… you went on vacation?”

“We can’t afford a vacation and they know that.” Stiles says sighing

“Okay… um… you fell. Just say you had an accident. People don’t need to know more… say I don’t want to get into it or something.”

“Lets just go.”

It went just as Stiles expected.

Questions, but not pushy.

The conversation was awkward with Derek who wanted to just help him, but Stiles was so frustrating. Once they had the bill Derek paid and he helped Stiles in the car.

“Crap, I forgot to leave tip. I’ll be right back.” Derek shuts his door and barely hears

“Its not like I’m going anywhere.”

Derek runs inside to the hostess.

“Hi, I was wondering if I could put a donation box up in here for Stiles’ surgery. He can’t afford it, so we’re trying to earn money.”

“of course, get me the can when you can and I’ll put it up. I’m guessing he doesn’t know about this?” She asks

“No, but it’s really helpful that you will. Thank you.” She smiles and he heads back to the car.

“So, what else do you want to do tonight?” Derek asks with a raised eyebrow.

“I had just the thing in mind….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading

**Author's Note:**

> So I know it's really short but i already have the next chapter written


End file.
